The Lost Umbrella Files
by Alareic
Summary: Deep down under the ground of Raccoon City, are terrible experiments about to come to life. 9 years before the mansion incident, Albert Wesker joins Umbrella. This is his story. (R&R!)CHAP 5 IS UP!
1. Spencer and his Facility

Wesker's Report II  
  
Young eighteen year old Albert Wesker looked out of the window as the Maverick that was carrying him, a helicopter settled onto the mansion's helipad. From the air and the ground, the mansion looked completely ordinary. During the night, well, that was a different story. Albert sniffed the air uneasily as he climbed out of the chopper. He could smell the stench that had been whirred around by the blades of the helicopter. He looked over at his young friend, William Birkin who had also came to the mansion with him. Birkin was looking over a research report.  
  
"William, get your face out of that paper and look here." Birkin looked up and grinned.  
  
"It's really interesting Albert. It's about some of the stuff that the Spencers have been researching over the years. Stuff about the Ebola Virus..."  
  
"Interesting. Let's go."  
  
Wesker and Birkin had bee assigned to the facility two days earlier because the training center that Birkin and Wesker had belonged to had mysteriously closed down the same day they were assigned to the mansion. Wesker pondered this slightly.  
  
"William, do you think that there's something weird going on?" asked Wesker uneasily as people from inside the mansion began to appear from the interior, striding towards the chopper. Birkin was still reading.  
  
"...No...not really." Wesker sighed, giving up.  
  
"Maybe another time William." Birkin did not hear him.  
  
This was either carefully planned, or just a coincidence probably. Wesker knew some of the tricks Spencer had up his sleeve. Besides, only he would know.  
  
"Albert," said Birkin, "This is the Arclay Laboratory where Spencer is working on his "T-Virus" research."  
  
"T-Virus?" repeated Wesker.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we'll find out more about it once we arrive." Wesker turned to see a man waiting at the lift.  
  
"He's probably waiting for us William," gestured Wesker to the man. Birkin went out of his trance.  
  
"Let's go." They began to walk to the Laboratory Manager. They reached the lift.  
  
"Hello. Mr. Spencer is waiting for you two." Birkin and Wesker nodded, and stepped into the lift. The Manager put in a password, and then the lift began to descend into the complex.  
  
-----------------  
  
Wesker stepped out of the lift, and began to follow, with Birkin, the Lab Manager. He reached an elevator, and pressed a button. The elevator came down, and then he came into some kind of hallway. He began to tell them something.  
  
"We plan to get this elevator relocated into the catacombs so there isn't a very direct route to the lab, in case of trespassers and such. Too little security on the upper levels." Wesker nodded, and then the Lab Manager stopped in front of a door that held the Spencer Emblem. He took the knocker and knocked twice. The door opened, and a man was revealed.  
  
"Mr. Spencer, these two are Albert Wesker, and William Birkin as you requested."  
  
The man smiled, and welcomed them in.  
  
"Hello my boys. Would you like something to drink?" William put up his hand.  
  
"Do you have some tea?"  
  
Spencer smiled.  
  
"Of course Mr. Birkin."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Spencer poured the cup and talked to Wesker.  
  
"And Mr. Wesker?"  
  
"Wesker, is fine. Some hard whiskey, if you may." Spencer grinned.  
  
"How old are you, Wesker?"  
  
"...18."  
  
Spencer laughed, and then poured him some whiskey from the cabinets in the tiny office.  
  
"Now, you two have realized that you'll be working here for a while, no?" Wesker and Birkin both nodded.  
  
"Well, I'd like you to be my Chief Researchers. I'll give you all the Labs, and full authority down in the Labs and up here on the Upper Levels of the mansion. How does that sound?"  
  
Birkin's mouth dropped wide open, and Wesker continued to drink his whiskey.  
  
"All of it Sir?"  
  
Spencer smiled.  
  
"Yes, every single corner. I want you to research not your own topics though, _my_ own topics. For instance, my soon to be known as 'T- Virus'."  
  
"Sir, what is that?" asked Wesker, putting his empty glass on the table. Spencer hesitated.  
  
"My...Laboratory Manager will brief you before you start."  
  
"Sir, isn't he the manager though?"  
  
"Well...I'm demoting him to Assistant Researcher. Anything else?"  
  
"Mr. Spencer, where will we be staying?" Spencer got two keys from his desk.  
  
"In the residence. Wesker, you're in room 002. Birkin, you're in room 001. Inside the residence is another person, named Mitchell Thom. He's a guest researcher here from one of Africa's Umbrella Labs."  
  
"Umbrella?" asked Birkin. Spencer laughed again.  
  
"My, My, Mr. Birkin, you're full of questions aren't you?"  
  
Birkin flushed.  
  
"Call me William."  
  
"Alright William. Now, shall my Laboratory Manager show you to your rooms?" Wesker nodded, and Birkin, still blushing nodded too.  
  
"Alright then. See you tomorrow."  
  
Wesker got up and left the room. Birkin shook hands, and followed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Well, it's the first chapter. Hope you all liked it, R&R! 


	2. Enter the Labs

Wesker's Report II  
  
Albert Wesker tore open the blinds to his room in the Residence, and stretched. The sunlight streamed into the room. He wiped his eyes, and yawned, then went to the dresser. He took out his jeans, white t-shirt, and a black coat that he would normally wear. As he finished putting them on, he went into his suitcase, and looking for a black locked case. He entered the three-digit number, and the box clicked open. It was his lucky sunglasses.  
  
Three knocks interrupted his thoughts. Wesker walked over to the door, and opened it up. It was the Lab Manager.  
  
"Er...hello." The manager nodded.  
  
"Mr. Wesker. Master Spencer requires you and Mr. Birkin in his office immediately." Wesker nodded, and looked in his room and grinned. It was as messy as his one in the training facility.  
  
"Alright then. Can I call you a name?" The manager shook his head.  
  
"My name doesn't matter." Wesker laughed.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Enough jokes Mr. Wesker. Now, let's go." Wesker chuckled again, and locked his door with his room key, and then put on his sunglasses. The manager looked puzzled.  
  
"Why wear those? It's not sunny in here." Wesker didn't say anything. The manager shrugged, and kept on walking. Wesker looked into his lab coat pocket, and saw some smokes. Wesker was dying of one. Wesker would ask later. The manager knocked on Birkin's door twice.  
  
"Hold on!" came the muffled reply. William opened the door, in his pyjamas. They were yellow and had orange spots. Wesker turned around and laughed silently. Birkin knew what was going on.  
  
"Oh shut it Albert." Wesker laughed again, and peered into William's room. Papers were all over the floor, and on his bed. Notes were all over the walls. Birkin came back into view, wearing a white lab smock and a tie along with it.  
  
"William, it's not your mother's wedding." Birkin rolled his eyes.  
  
"First impressions."  
  
"And, what's with all those papers all over your room?" asked Wesker as they began to walk out of the Residence.  
  
"Just researching some of the Lab Papers on some knew Plant Experiments that they're making. I'm gonna ask Spencer if I can take charge of that."  
  
"_We_, you mean." Birkin flushed.  
  
"Uh...yeah...right."  
  
The Lab manager opened the door to the walkway, back to the mansion. It was a beautiful day. Wesker and Birkin began to talk about Raccoon City Politics, and began to question the manager, but she showed know response.  
  
_What's stuck up his ass?_ thought Wesker.  
  
The Manager entered the Mansion Courtyard, and went into a shed. He opened the door on the other side, then opened the gate to the mansion graveyard, which was empty.  
  
"Why would you have a graveyard?" asked Birkin politely.  
  
The Lab Manager said nothing.  
  
Wesker took charge.  
  
"Alright then. I'm calling you Bob. Lab Manager is too long." 'Bob' showed know response. It was as if he was some kind of machine. They entered the gate that led to the Spencer Hallway. 'Bob' led them to Spencer's office, and the knocked three times.  
  
"Enter!" barked Spencer. 'Bob' opened the door for them, and Wesker and Birkin entered, and took two chairs in front of Spencer's desk. Spencer stopped typing on his typewriter and smiled at the two boys.  
  
"Have a good sleep?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
Wesker and Birkin nodded.  
  
"Good. How has my manager been treating you?" Wesker chuckled.  
  
"You mean, 'Bob'?" Spencer smiled.  
  
"'Bob' is fine. Anyway, I wanted to discuss with you some of the experiments that we've been doing. First off, I want you two to start research on some of the samples of the Ebola Virus. We have Lab Rats you can use in the Animal Room. Watch out for the Dobermans."  
  
"Sir, I found these experiment-result papers inside my room. Something about 'Plant 42'."  
  
"Yes William. I would like you to research that later. But first, research Ebola. I left a note for you in the Lab for what you should start with. Alright?" Wesker and Birkin nodded.  
  
"Alright. 'Bob', will you show them around please?" 'Bob' nodded, and then opened the door, and took them to the elevator the led to the Labs. He swiped his card, and then the elevator beeped. The doors closed, and it began to descend. 'Bob' turned to them.  
  
"Here are your ID Cards. You have all security levels and are authorized to every room except Master Spencer's. If there is something wrong with the card, please see me as soon as possible. He nodded to Wesker.  
  
"While in the labs, you'll need a lab smock."  
  
Birkin puffed out his chest.  
  
"Oh stop it," muttered Wesker.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The elevator stopped, and then 'Bob' got out and held the door for them. Wesker clipped his ID to his shirt, and Birkin to his smock.  
  
"Follow me please." Wesker and Birkin followed the lab manager, and stopped at quite a big lab with about two levels, and two rooms. It was a clear space, and you could seen through the glass walls.  
  
"Whoa! Who's Lab is this?!" asked Birkin, pressing his face to the glass.  
  
"Ours Einstein!!" whispered Wesker. Birkin did the 'oh' gesture, and turned to 'Bob'.  
  
"It has already been programmed to fit your ID Cards. Mr. Birkin, if you would please."  
  
Birkin nodded, and unclipped his ID. He swiped it through the reader. It beeped green, and the door slid open.  
  
"If you need anything, use the intercom. The security monitor, her name is Annette, will come with whatever you need. Drinks, food, lab equipment, etc. Good luck. There's a note for you on the computer panel."  
  
Birkin and Wesker nodded. Wesker asked,  
  
"Uh...I saw some smokes in your pocket. Can I have them?" 'Bob' grunted.  
  
"Smokes are not aloud in the Labs."  
  
"Well, when I'm at the Residence in stuff." He grunted again, and handed Wesker the pack of cigarettes. Wesker cheered silently and entered the huge space. Empty Cryo-Stasis tanks were lined on the walls.  
  
"What the hell are we doing?" muttered Wesker. Birkin ran to the panel, and turned on the computer screen. He began to type. Wesker turned to the door, and found some switches. He pressed the ones that turned on the lights. All the lights went on, and he looked up. He had a clear roof.  
  
"Awesome..." he muttered. He found a knob. He twisted it, and then shutters came over the windows.  
  
"Some privacy Will," said Wesker. William was writing something down.  
  
"William?" he asked. Birkin turned to him.  
  
"Hold on Albert. I'm writing something down."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Wesker faced the lab. This was now his home- for the time being. 


	3. Spencer's outburst

The Lost Umbrella Files  
  
Wesker looked over at his friend Birkin who was typing commands into the computer furiously, and it beeped in approval to each one.  
  
"William, what're you doing?" asked Wesker who was dragging some equipment into the center of the room.  
  
"I'm looking for the research data that's been used on the firo-virus found in Africa-"  
  
"Ebola."  
  
"Yeah. Oh! Here it is." Birkin went to the 'print' icon and printed the document out and handed it to Wesker, and began to look up some more on the virus. Wesker took off his sunglasses, and began to read.  
  
Ebola Virus Test Results/Research/Data  
  
It seems that this new virus found in Africa, when injected into the host, it begins to rot the flesh, and slowly kill off the cells inside the host's bodies. The top scientists are trying to find a way to make the cells dominant through the virus so we can make them stay alive.  
  
Apparently, while the virus is inside of you, it gives you stronger motor skills before you began to rot and lose flesh. It also makes you more stronger, not knowing pain. If we could make this virus do all the things to a man, but not kill him, we would have a Bio Organic Weapon!  
  
We made the chemical makeup for the Ebola Virus. Apparently 90% of the people it infects, dies. It takes 10 days to destroy the physical structure of the host. Mr. Spencer is starting to have second thoughts on developing the virus, because if there was a leak or the authorities found out, then Umbrella would be sued, and would be put out of business by force.  
  
We injected a lab rat with it today. It began to squirm around, as if it was in a great deal of pain. If our new virus can infect animals too, then we're at a breakthrough.  
  
It's been 10 days since we injected the rat with the virus. Apparently, Mr. Spencer and the UTF director came up with a name for the virus that we were about to make. They call it the 't' for Tyrant. So it'll now be called the T-Virus. The rat has lost all its hair, and is dragging its leg around. Blood is gushing from rotting flesh, and it will soon die.  
  
The rat died today. We did an animal autopsy and everything inside the rat had been destroyed. We threw it in the incinerator so it would leave no remains that our employees could be affected with it.  
  
Mr. Spencer came to me today, asking that I provide a human subject for the virus. I nodded, and got one of the scientists, Campillian to come in. I gave him a sleeping draught, and then injected him with the virus.  
  
Research has been cancelled. All remains of the virus have been stopped. I am leaving Umbrella.  
  
RESEARCH REPORT BY:  
  
Gordon Barnes, lead Scientist.  
  
"Reading that piece of trash?" said a voice in front of Wesker. He looked up, and saw Spencer smiling at him.  
  
"Sir, I was trying to find out some information on the Ebola Virus and how we're going to be modifying it."  
  
"That scientist...who was he?" asked Spencer as if he was in a trance.  
  
Wesker looked back down at the report.  
  
"...Gordon Barnes Sir."  
  
"Ah yes...I remember Gordon. He was such a good scientist, but sometimes with a job, consequences have to be followed for not following orders."  
  
Wesker stepped back a little.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"We had to put him in a cell for a while, nothing serious. Then we let him loose. He's probably somewhere in Europe right now, helping another one of our Umbrella Branches."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well. What have you got Albert?" asked Spencer.  
  
'We're still researching the virus a little, and getting the lab equipment we need to start testing. Maybe tomorrow." Spencer's eyes began to harden.  
  
"...tomorrow?" he whispered.  
  
"Uh...yes Sir."  
  
"I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME!!!" Birkin looked up from the computer, and winced as Specner yelled. Wesker stepped back. Spencer looked down, and smiled.  
  
"Excuse me." He walked over to Birkin, and typed into the computer. Then he smiled at Birkin and left them alone. 


	4. And so it begins

The Lost Umbrella Files  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Shalashaska-001 Casspaz Raphaelsan  
  
For all the reviews! Apologize for the late update, I had exams to study for. (High school guys! I'm a busy guy!)  
  
Dear Friend,  
  
Spencer had an outburst. My new room in the Spencer Residence is quite nice. It has a nice bathroom, and a well made bed. I'm worried about Spencer. He seems to be pushing me and Birkin to our limits, to research Ebola. He seems to favor William a bit more than I, probably because he's a scientist. William was a bit worried that Spencer would be displeased, so he and I set up the lab through the night, and were ready to start in the morning. I've noticed that William has been interested in Ebola its self, not part of this new virus they're making. I should go now and meet William.  
  
Albert.  
  
Wesker folded the letter, and put it in an envelope and licked the seal shut so know one would ever read it. He opened his suitcase, and stuck the letter inside there. He shut his suitcase, and put on his casual clothes, and left the room.  
  
To Wesker's surprise, Birkin was there in his lab coat, waiting outside.  
  
"Albert, wanna go get a drink? There's a bar here." Wesker laughed, and followed Birkin into the bar room. There was a man there, entertaining other Umbrella Employees. Wesker leaned over to Birkin and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Why are so many people here?" he whispered. Birkin puffed out his chest again.  
  
"Spencer told me that some of the people here work in the shark tank below the Residence, so they need someone to entertain them on their darkest days around here. Sometimes, the workers can go into a deep depression about certain things." Wesker grinned, and the bar tender noticed them.  
  
"Can I get ya's a drink, fellows?" Wesker laughed quietly. This guy was drunk, and was obviously Irish.  
  
"Sure. A cold beer for me," said Wesker. Birkin eyed Wesker angrily.  
  
"And you, little friend?" said the bartender gesturing towards Birkin.  
  
"Oh me? I'll have a coke." All the men at the bar laughed, and Birkin was confused.  
  
"What?" he asked. The bar tender, nearly falling over, explained using deep breaths.  
  
"We...only...serve...beer...here!" All the men laughed again, and clashed cups and drank.  
  
"Never mind then." Wesker grabbed his bottle, and followed Birkin into the hallway, and onto the path that led to the Mansion.  
  
---------------------  
  
The Lab Manager was there, waiting for them. They nodded to him, and then silently he led them to Spencer's office. He knocked three times, and Spencer opened the door himself, smiling.  
  
"Come in!" he said welcomingly. Wesker gulped, and entered the room followed by Birkin. Spencer smiled, and sighed.  
  
"I want to apologize for my outburst yesterday. I have checked the labs, and I see that you spent the night setting up the lab so that I wouldn't be unimpressed with you two, and for that, I thank you. I assume that today you will be starting on the research?" Birkin gulped.  
  
"We need some samples, R-Resistant Gloves, two pairs of pliers, tongs, gas masks, Spark Shields, a spare handgun, and some Ebola Samples as well as some RNA."  
  
Spencer snapped, and then a man dressed in white came in. Spencer snatched the paper that Birkin was reading off the materials from, and handed it to the man.  
  
"Make sure these two get all that is needed on this list, do you understand?" The man nodded, and walked quickly out of the room. Spencer smiled again, and looked at the two young employees.  
  
"For what you've done, I've raised your salary to 5000." Wesker's mouth dropped, and Birkin flinched.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For the hard work you've done so far. Congrats. Now, my Lab Manager will assist you down to your lab. I've taken the liberty of installing a intercom so that if you need anything down there, you can call me up here or the lab manager. Ciao." Spencer got up, and pushed them out of his room, and slammed the door. The Lab Manager pressed the button for the elevator, and it came up. The party got onto the elevator, and it descended onto the Lab Levels.  
  
---------------------  
  
Wesker and Birkin entered their labs, and found what they needed on the observation table in the middle of the room. Birkin ran to the computer, and turned it on, as well as the equipment. The exhaust system began to run, and Birkin typed into the computer.  
  
"Albert, put the samples into those machines over there place." Not even looking, Birkin pointed to a machine that had extended arms. Wesker stuck one of the tubes inside the hands, and the Birkin ran over and typed into the machine's console.  
  
"William, what's the rush?" asked Wesker.  
  
"We should complete as much as we can before break. Hand me the pliers, then grab a microscope from the storage room behind the labs." Wesker grabbed him a pair of pliers, then went into the storage room. Inside it, unused devices were jumbled all over the floor, most of them wrecked. Wesker found a working microscope, and picked it up. It weighed a ton.  
  
"Hurry up!" ordered William.  
  
Wesker groaned as he lifted the object up, and slammed it down on the observation table. Birkin shuddered.  
  
"Not so hard!" Wesker laughed.  
  
"Take a chill pill William. It's not broken." Birkin rolled his eyes, and grabbed the sample from the machine. And poured a little bit of it onto the plate. Birkin turned on the microscope, and looked into the lens.  
  
"Yup...this is the Ebola Sample. We'll need to find the chemical make up of the virus so we can find out if it's compatible with the RNA make up Spencer gave us." Wesker nodded, and then went to grab the RNA Sample. He put it in the machine, and pressed the button Birkin had pressed. The machine began to shake the sample.  
  
"Ok, now take the pliers and put it in the holder beside me." Wesker took the pliers from the desk, and grabbed the sample. He put it in the test- tube holder, and set down the pliers.  
  
"Anything?" muttered Wesker.  
  
"Of course not! I just started! I need to run this through the computer a couple of times so it can analyze the sample. It's the only way we'll be able to find out."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Wesker turned on the computer, and the newly-installed intercom beeped.  
  
"Albert Wesker- up to Spencer's Office- on the double!" Birkin looked up.  
  
"What're you standing there for! Go!" Wesker laughed, and then exited the lab. 


	5. The Test Results

The Lost Umbrella Files  
  
Wesker slipped his new ID card through the scanner, and stepped into the elevator, accompanied by 'Bob'.  
  
Why's he always following, thought Wesker, irritated. The Lab Manager was quiet, almost never spoke unless spoken to, on was asked to say something. He almost answered to no one except on the highest of authority, like Wesker, Birkin, and Spencer.  
  
The doors of the elevator opened, and the Spencer Hallway was revealed. Wesker stepped into the hallway, and went to the door fitted with the Spencer Crest. He knocked once, and the door was opened immediately. Spencer was there, and had a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Come in, Albert." Wesker stepped in, and Spencer shut the door on the lab manager, who waited patiently outside the door.  
  
"So, how is the work going?" Wesker sighed. Spencer had no patience at all.  
  
"Well...we've began to see if the Ebola Sample is compatible with the RNA Make up. Birkin's doing at as we speak right now." Spencer smiled, and crossed his legs.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well, if researched some of the Virus by night. Since using bio-weapons-"  
  
"B.O.W." said Spencer. Wesker was confused.  
  
"B.O.W.?" he repeated.  
  
"Bio-Organic-Weapon. Just call it a B.O.W."  
  
"Uh...ok. Anyway, using bio-weapons is against the law, and if found out, the person who is using it can be sentenced to death." Spencer nodded and adjusted his eyeglasses and moved one of his books on the desk, The Way Science and Biology Work Together, by R.N. Stevens.  
  
"But Albert, what we're trying to do is make(italics) it a weapon. Umbrella would earn millions! Think about it! Soldiers who couldn't die! We just need to complete it first before we announce it to the public."  
  
"I understand Sir, but we need more time. I don't mean to be rude, but we're not going to do this in just a week. Maybe a month or so. If you keep calling William and I up to your office everyday, you're just taking us away from the time we need to make the virus compatible with DNA."  
  
Spencer looked like he was about to explode, but the silently controlled himself.  
  
"Ok...back to work then..." he said forcefully. Wesker nodded, and then went back into the hallway, and shut the door behind him. The Lab Manager then went inside Spencer's Office, so Wesker was alone. Wesker shuddered, because it was a bit cold, and then went into the elevator, and down into the labs.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Wesker entered the labs, and then Birkin came rushing up to him, excited.  
  
"Albert, it turns out that the virus can be eliminated by sunlight! I think that Spencer was a bit unaware how fast Ebola can kill its host though. Also, to make it spread, the host with the virus had to physically touch someone to spread the infection."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What I'm trying to get to, is what if this person could walk around, while infected with Ebola? What if he had...some kind of disrupted chain of thought, so the host didn't realize what it was doing?"  
  
"William, there's a problem. We can't make a B.O.W."  
  
"B.O.W.?" repeated William.  
  
"Bio-Organic-Weapon."  
  
"I see. Anyway, if this person could infect others with the virus, being a weapon, it could infect a whole bunch of people, and then we could make an army!" Wesker patted William on the shoulder.  
  
"You're jumping to conclusions. Didn't you hear what I said? Making bio- weapons is illegal! Punishment is death penalty!" Birkin gulped.  
  
"What did Spencer say?" Wesker sighed.  
  
"He was wondering how far we had gotten. I told him to lay off, and bugging us about it wouldn't make the research go faster. He managed to contain himself this time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, what have you discovered?"  
  
"Ebola and the RNA can have a direct impact on human DNA. It mutates the cells. With these factors, the B.O.W. may be harder to kill. Also, I heard that Spencer made Umbrella to research viruses with these qualities. In order to hide the truth from the world, they tell them that they're researching these viruses to try and find a cure. The public buys it."  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Wesker.  
  
"I don't know. This may be my breakthrough though, so I'll see how it goes."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. We need to find a virus that restructures the human DNA. Ebola does the opposite, so when we make the virus we'll need to find another one to restructure the DNA in its current state."  
  
"Where can we find a virus like that?"  
  
"I'm researching it now, and I haven't found anything. Also, what they want to call the virus, is called the T-Virus. T for tyrant."  
  
"Alright William."  
  
Birkin nodded, and then went over to his desk and began to analyze the samples. Wesker walked to the computer and began to pull up some research files on the RNA Spencer had gave them. A few documents went up, and one of them caught Wesker's interest. It was the document that said: T-TEST RESULTS  
  
Wesker pulled up the document and began to read.  
  
_T-TEST RESULTS: SUBJECT: 00000001.  
  
AFTER WE INJECTED RNA & EBOLA SUBJECT BEGAN TO CONVULSE. BLOOD PRESSURE HIGHER THAN NORMAL, AGGRESSION LEVEL HIGHER. SEEMED TO BE EXPERIENCING HUGE AMOUNTS OF PAIN. TEST ANALYSIS BELOW: BODY TEMP: 360 DEGREE. SWEAT TEMP: 20 DEGREE. BLOOD PRESSURE: 230  
  
SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE FOR SUBJECY TO GAIN THAT MUCH HEAT, BUT VIRUS SEEMS TO RAISE HEAT LEVEL FOR A SHORT TIME ONLY. CONVULSING AND FEVER LASTED FOR TEN MINUTES ONLY. SUBJECT THEN BEGAN TO SLEEP SILENTLY AS IF NOTHING HAD HAPPENED._ _WE STUDIED THE SUBJECT FOR A FEW MORE WEEKS. IT BEGAN TO LOSE HAIR AND SKIN BEGAN TO FALL OFF AND ROT, BUT THE SUBJECT DID NOT DIE. WE NEED MORE EBOLA FOR THE NEXT TEST, AND BIT MORE OF THE RNA. _

_COMBINED RNA WITH THE EBOLA, A BIGGER SAMPLE, AND GAVE IT TO THE SUBJECT, A CANINE. IT CONVULSED AGAIN, AND ITS TEMP. RAISED TO 480 FOR ONLY FIVE MINUTES. ALMOST DIED. PROBABLY USED TOO MUCH OF THE EBOLA WE HAD LEFT. WE PLAN TO GO TO MORE COMPLEX MAMMALS IN THE FUTURE._

_TED FLETCHER, SECOND ASSISTANT_

Wesker blinked for a second, and realized that Birkin was reading over his shoulder. Wesker looked at Birkin, and Birkin had the same look on his face.  
  
"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" 


End file.
